Fire on Ice
Fire on Ice is the 21st webisode of Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. This is the first time the Battle Force 5 logo appears at the end of the webisode. Summary Agura and A.J. are playing checkers in what A.J. called "T-shirt weather" (Agura could see her breath). He and Agura start to continously change the thermostat until the alarm rings, indicating that they have to gear up. They first individually try to defeat Kyrosys in an Ice Battle Zone, but then work together to defeat Kyrosys. They then go back to their checkers game which is now played in their vehicles, A.J. keeps cool and Agura stays warm. But Stanford ruins the tranquility by merely asking if they wanted a "music request". A.J. says Country, Agura says Rock and roll, and then they exchange menacing glances. Transcript A.J. and Agura are playing Checkers in a cold Hub. He makes a few jumps with his piece. *'A.J.': Outer Space Checkers for the win! Your move, Agura. *'Agura': (shivering) Cold... *'A.J.': Ah, no way! (stacking pieces up) It's T-shirt weather! *'Agura': I can see my breath, A.J. She goes up to the thermostat and turns up the temperature. A.J. gets hot under the collar. *'Agura': Hurry up, slowpoke! *'A.J.': (tugging at his collar) Just a little heatstroked... He goes to the thermostat and turns down the temperature. The two get into a feud for the temperature until the alarm goes off. In the Ice Battle Zone, Agura and A.J. are chasing after Kyrosys. *'Agura': Got you now, Kyrosys! When Agura attacks, she misses and nearly skids off a cliff. *'A.J.': (driving by) Chillin' out, Agura? Ha ha, no biggie. I'll finish this dude off for you, eh? Kyrosys fires two flaming wheels at the GearSlammer. This sends A.J. to a stop and nearly burns the GearSlammer. *'Agura': (driving past him) Can't handle the heat, A.J.? Just watch and learn. Agura bashes into the Synthrax with one of the wheels, it crashes into her car in retaliation, sending it upside down. A.J. uses the arms of the GearSlammer to grab him. *'Agura': Nice save! *'A.J.': No probs, but maybe it's time we team up and (Tangler stands back up) take this guy out. *'Agura': Alley oop? *'A.J.': (excited) Oh yeah!! Kyrosys deforms the car to get out of the arms. He jumps away, reforms his car, and drives off, the GearSlammer in pursuit. A.J. bumps into the car, sending it into the air. Agura jumps, grabs it, and smashes it into a rock, sending Kyrosys to his Re-Spawn Chamber. The Tangler lands on the rock. *'Agura': Nothin' but net! *'A.J.': (coming to a stop next to her) Awesome! Guess Kyrosys learned that fire and ice don't mix. *'Agura': Maybe they can. Back in the Hub, Agura and A.J. resume their checkers game in their vehicles with thermostats in them. *'Agura': Hm. Check this move out! *'A.J.': Oh, wicked! How you feelin'? *'Agura': (making some jumps) On a hot streak. You? *'A.J.': (puts his feet up) Just chillin'. He makes a move. Stanford drives in and opens the sound system on the Reverb. *'Stanford': Music request, guys? *'A.J.': Country! *'Agura': Rock and roll. They both glare at each other. Characters Present *A.J. Dalton *Agura Ibaden *Kyrosys *Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV Vehicles Present *GearSlammer *Tangler ATV *Synthrax *Reverb Category:Webisodes Category:Season 2 webisodes Category:Season 2